Crimson Armory
Crimson Armory is a Crimson Lance armory in The Secret Armory of General Knoxx. Involvement General Knoxx has come to Pandora to investigate the disappearance of Commandant Steele and make an example of the newest enemies of the Crimson Lance. At his command the forces of the Crimson Lance have amassed a vast stockpile of weapons and equipment in the Crimson Armory. Into this story walk the Vault hunters as accomplices to Athena's plan to strike back at the Crimson Lance. Free weapons to be acquired in the visit only sweeten the deal even further. After the armory's destruction, Marcus manages to purchase the ruins of the Crimson Armory from Atlas, and salvage and rebuild it completely. Many members of the Crimson Lance are displeased by the purchase and continue to hold the facility for their own uses. Marcus tasks the Vault hunters with helping to rid him of the Lance remnants, and offers another run through as a reward. A third looting run becomes available when he again puts out a contract on the heads of prisoners, midgets and skags. Mission Involvement The Crimson Armory is featured in the following missions: *Armory Assault *It's Like Christmas! *Loot Larceny *Super-Marcus Sweep Inhabitants Enemies The following enemies can be encountered in The Crimson Armory: *Devastator *Lance Combat Medic Notable Enemies *General Knoxx Loot The loot found in the armory follows the game's set rarity color coding, with most of the loot being green or blue weapons. In all, the armory contents will vary each time it is raided. The armory has four floors: The main entry floor, a lower level with no loot, and two floors just above the main floor, which must be accessed via elevators. There is also a wall with nine small alcove rooms that all have weapons boxes behind shields; to access these, players must use a floating platform that can move between rooms, accessible from the main floor. In total, the armory has 126 chests: *14 white weapon chests *88 red weapon chests *24 lance weapon chests **It also contains 2 small lockers The loot from the Armory during Marcus' missions, namely Super-Marcus Sweep and It's Like Christmas!, is better than that from the main storyline mission, Loot Larceny. Notes *On the fourth floor, looking towards the western wall just south of the entrance to the starting elevator, three red weapon chests sit near the wall, far behind a trio of missiles. One might need a good scope to make them all out clearly, but one is plainly visible. These chests are just decorations and not real chests. Further info can be found here. *The force fields on each alcove in the wall of alcoves (with the floating access platform) are not entities, and can be penetrated even if the platform is at another alcove. *The floating platform lift can be used to demonstrate the law of conservation of momentum when it comes to vertical movement and jumping. While taking the platform lift from lower levels, characters can jump and fly high enough to land on higher levels. *The alcoves during Playthrough 2 are level-locked at 48 (49 for Eridian weapons) UNLESS there are two Crimson Lance Chests in the alcove - in which case one of the Lance Chests will be level-locked at 48, but the other will contain level 59-61 loot. *The highest level of the Armory has many chests, but all are level-locked at 48 during Playthrough 2. *With the advent of Patch 1.4.1, during Playthrough 2.5 all chests in the armory are now level locked to 68 (including the upper level and all the alcoves). *The chests of the Crimson Armory will re-spawn without having to exit the game and re-enter. Exiting the Crimson Armory location and remapping is enough to cause the chests to respawn. A second player is necessary to re-enter the chest area: by using Sledge's Shotgun to blast the character up to the roof of the Armory or over the red shield wall. *In the area with the Lancers, there is a red chest that appears to have the left side glitched. In fact, there is a second red chest fused in with it. Careful aim will allow access to both. *There is a bug that allows players to access the armory twice during Loot Larceny; once timed and once with a frozen clock. If the game is exited before the detonation countdown reaches zero, the main blast door will be open on the next visit and Knoxx will be back. Upon re-entry, the "Boom!" objective gets checked, finishing the mission. Exiting the Crimson Armory area after the objective is cleared will trigger the door to close. This glitch also bypasses the credits. *There is also a bug where a character is able to simply walk through a door in the part of the armory below the bridge with the switch. However, the "room" beyond contains nothing special. *From the Crimson Tollway following Deep Fathoms and Roads Ends, the armory can be seen far in the distance. See Also *Crimson Armory Glitch ru:Crimson Armory